


Following In Your Footsteps

by Lumos5000



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Episode: s05e05 Flesh and Stone, Fluff, Gen, Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos5000/pseuds/Lumos5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shadow cast by David Tennant is long indeed and Matt Smith is having trouble finding confidence in his choice of becoming the Eleventh Doctor. On the set of Flesh and Stone, he panics and Alex takes it upon herself to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following In Your Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> One of my mysterious anons requested, "Matt hurries off set Alex follows him and finds him crying, she comforts him and then FLUFF."

Alex is thrilled to be back on the set. She thoroughly enjoyed her first time on Doctor Who playing the mysterious River Song. But when your character gets killed off in their first episodes you rarely expect to be asked back. Of course leave it to Moffat to find a way, he always does. And now he is the Executive Producer of Who, along with a new Doctor, Matt Smith. A virtual nobody, he has won the starring roll jackpot and from the first time that Alex sat down at the read through with him she knew he was going to be great.

She supposes that is why they are shooting A Time of Angels and Flesh and Stone first, to help him ease into it. Alex has been through this whole process before and is willing to help Matt any way she can, Karen too, though the Scot seems to be handling it better than the new Doctor.

Although when she signed up to guest star again she didn’t think she’d be in a black dress that screams sex, out on a beach in the middle of no where in the middle of one of the coldest streaks that this country has every seen. Alex shivers, even though they have her bundled up in the warmest coat possible, trying to navigate the rocky beach in 2 inch high heels. The director calls them all over for another take and she sheds the coat reluctantly, handing it to one of the crew members.

They go through the scene on the beach where the TARDIS has just landed on the beach and River is in the process of getting her team to land whilst flirting shamelessly with the Doctor. Karen is on top form and Alex admires her delivery of the lines. Matt however is stumbling and she can see he is clearly flustered. After the fifth mess up the director calls cut and Matt rushes off the set, back towards the shelter of the tents set up for cast and crew. The director gives Alex a look, she hold up her hand, “Five minutes. Give me five minutes.” and she rushes after him.

As she approaches the tent she can hear sniffling, “Matt?” Alex says tentatively, opening the flap of the tent. She finds him there, sitting on one of the camera crew’s crates, unabashedly crying. “Oh, Sweetie.” 

Matt looks up at her from his spot, “I can’t do it Alex, I just can’t. I thought I could, I mean who would ever turn down a job like Doctor Who?” he devolves back into tears and her heart breaks for him. 

Alex goes over and sits next to him, smoothing out her rather ridiculous dress, not even feeling the cold anymore. She puts a hand on his back, soothing him, “What are you talking about, you’ll be brilliant.” 

He laughs sarcastically, “I am a fool for even say yes to Steven. I am going to let everyone down. I mean who could follow an act like David Tennant? The man is bloody brilliant.”

“David is wonderful but so are you. Everyone is going to love you once they’ve seen you. Doctor Who is all about change. The fans know that. Sure they all have their favorite Doctors but in time they come to love the current one. And you know you get to be a whole generation of kids first Doctor.” Matt looks up at her with those beautiful green puppy dog eyes, a small smile breaking across his face. Alex takes this as a cue to go on, “Plus just imagine all the children who will be running around with those ridiculous bow ties.” 

“Hey! Lay off the bow tie Kingston.” He says, going to subconsciously adjust his, “Bow ties are cool.” 

She rolls her eyes dramatically at him, “What ever you say Sweetie.” 

Just then Karen pops her head into the tent as Matt is drying his eyes. Alex realizes her arm is still around him and quickly removes it, “Oi! You to love birds if you are done snogging the director wants us back on set. I for one don’t wanna be here all day. I’m freezing my arse off.” She disappears, blowing a gust of cold wind into the tent.

Alex looks over at Matt, “Well what do you say Doctor? Ready to give it another go?” 

Matt laughs, standing up and offering her his hand, “Geronimo.” He grins and they exit the tent together. 

**Author's Note:**

> For this one I knew how I wanted it to end, it was just guiding the story to that particular (albeit cliche) line.


End file.
